Under The Rain
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: After Tinka messes up during rehearsals she is embarrassed and upset; because he saw it happen. No. 30 of TeenQueen661's 100 Theme Challenge.


_**Here's my second Tynka fic! Enjoy!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or it's characters, it belongs to Disney!)**_

* * *

Rain poured down on a Saturday afternoon in Chicago. Inside the Shake It Up, Chicago studio, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer were gathered near the dancefloor.

"I can't wait to learn this new dance, especially since I heard that Ne-Yo will be performing on the same night!" Rocky said with great excitement.

"Me neither! I hope I can get his autograph and add it to my awesome collection of celebrity autographs that I keep in my room!" CeCe chimed in happily.

"I'm not really a fan of this Ne-Yo character..." Tinka added, fixing her hair.

"What!?" CeCe and Rocky exclaimed in unison. This made Tinka give the girls a stunned expression.

"How the heck can you NOT like Ne-Yo? He's one of the most popular R&B singers around!" CeCe explained, shocked that the blonde wasn't a fan.

"Yeah Tinka we though that you had good taste in music?" Rocky added, curling her lip.

"I DO have good taste. I just don't listen to much of the...R&B music." Tinka answered back.

"I guess you listen to music from the Old Country, am I right?" Rocky questioned her.

Tinka nodded in response. "Not that there's anything wrong with your American music..."

"And?" CeCe said, thinking that she had more to say.

"That's it." Tinka replied.

CeCe curled her lip in confusion and then turned to Rocky, her face now brimming with joy. "I really hope that we can also get a picture with Ne-Yo-"

"And add it to your collection of pictures with celebrities that don't exist?" Rocky asked, cutting her off.

"It does exist Rocky! Well, it will after I get a picture!" CeCe declared proudly.

"Good luck with that." Tinka commented.

Just then, Ty came over to the girls, with a grin etched on his face. "Hey girls, you ready to rehearse for the show tonight?

"Are you kidding? I've been ready since I heard that Ne-Yo was performing on the show, right Rocky?" CeCe said to her best friend with fire in her eyes. Rocky just nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah about that...I'm afraid Ne-Yo can't perform tonight..." Ty revealed, rubbing his neck.

Upon hearing this, CeCe and Rocky's mouths dropped open in despair. "W-w-what?! But why? What's wrong?!" CeCe asked anxiously.

"His manager said that he's got a throat infection, but he did tell me to say he's really sorry about not being able to perform." Ty explained sadly.

CeCe and Rocky now had disappointment ectched on their faces. Tinka looked at them sympathetically. "Oh don't be sad girls, I'm sure that another R&B sensation can take his place, right Ty?"

"I don't know about that..." Ty said. "I practically had to beg for Ne-Yo to perform on the show, and I don't think I can do that again..."

Rocky sent her brother a glare. "Really?! That's the best you can do?"

Ty just shrugged his shoulders at his sister. "Sorry."

"Can we start rehearsing now please?" Tinka asked, sounding bored.

"Sure. Let's do this." Ty said, standing in front of the girls. The girls themselves stood in a line behind him. "OK it's like this, you watching?"

The girls nodded in unison and watched as Ty showed them the first few moves of the dance. When he was done the girls did it with him a couple of times until they perfected it. Next, Ty showed them the next part of the dance and they picked it up with no problems at all. Once they had gone through the moves they put it all together.

"Alright nice work girls! Let's go through it one more time!" Ty announced.

CeCe, Rocky and Tinka nodded in agreement. They decided to try with the music this time and began dancing again. At some points of the dance, CeCe was dancing on the left and Rocky was on the right which meant that Tinka was in the middle. Then CeCe moved towards Tinka as did Rocky, then back again. Tinka then did a freestyle dance by herself while CeCe, Rocky and Ty watched. She then did some moves that looked hard to master. She kept on going, but at that moment her left foot tripped over her right and she fell to the floor. CeCe and Rocky rushed to her side while Ty signalled for the music to stop. "Tinka, are you OK?"Rocky asked her.

Before she could answer, Tinka looked over at CeCe, and then Ty, who was looking at her in a sympathetic way. She then looked back at Rocky. "...I-I'm..." She struggled to speak. She then glanced back at Ty. Tears began to form in her eyes. She knew that she had messed up what was a great rehearsal and she was sure that Ty and girls would be mad at her. A tear escaped from her eye and before anyone could say anything, Tinka bolted it out of the studio, outside.

CeCe and Rocky looked at each other with worry. Ty let out a sigh. "I'll go after her." He then ran in the same direction as Tinka. Outside, Tinka stood at the doors of the studio. She looked up at the grey sky that was covered with dark grey rain clouds indicating that it was still pouring it down with rain. She began to cry even more. "I'm such a fool..."

"No, you're not."

Tinka turned around to see Ty standing behind her. "T-Ty?" She turned back around. Tears continued to fall from her face.

"Tinka..." Ty began. "...what's the matter? If it's because of what happened during rehearsal, it's OK, we can do it again." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's not just that!" Tinka sobbed.

Ty was aback by this. "What do you mean?"

"I-it's something...else..." Tinka replied softly.

"What's 'something else'?" Ty asked.

"The truth is...I've...no I-I can't tell you, not yet!" Tinka stammered, looking nervous.

"Can't tell me what?" Ty asked.

Tinka began to look even more nervous. "N-no, I'm sorry Ty, I just can't-"

"Tinka, we're friends, aren't we?" Ty said, interrupting her. "If there's something that's bothering you, you can tell me. And if you don't want me to tell anyone else, I won't, I promise you that."

"OK." Tinka nodded, wiping away a tear. She walked past him, into the pouring rain, not caring that she would get drenched. "The truth is...I'm in love with you!"

Ty's eyes widened in surprise. He had absolutely no idea that the glittery-clad blonde had a thing for him. "Wait a minute...you're in love with me?"

"Yes." Tinka spoke meekly, brushing aside her now wet hair.

"So what you're basically saying that you've had a crush on me and were too nervous to tell me?" Ty questioned.

"Yes, but I've got a feeling that you don't feel the same way..." Tinka gingerly said.

Ty chuckled a bit. Tinka tilted her head to one side in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just I had no idea whatsoever that you felt this way about me, that's all." Ty said, controlling his laughter. "But since I now know about your feelings towards me..." He walked towards her, the heavy rain also drenching him. "...I guess I should tell you how I feel."

"How do you feel about me?" Tinka asked curiously.

"Honestly, I think that you're an amazing dancer, you're not afraid to be different, you have...a unique sense of fashion..." Ty said, gesturing to her sparkly clothes, that were completely wet from the pouring rain.

Tinka cracked a small smile. "Well, that is true."

"...you're a great friend, and...I think you're beautiful..." Ty confessed.

This left Tinka stunned. "Really? You think I'm beautiful? But what about those other girls you've dated in the past?"

"None of them can compare to you." Ty said.

"That's very nice of you to say, Ty." Tinka spoke shyly.

"And there's one more thing..." Ty began to say.

"What is it?" Tinka questioned.

"...I like you too, Tinka." Ty revealed with a pleasant smile.

"You do?" Tinka asked, really surprised.

"Yes." Ty said.

"Oh Ty, I'm...so happy!" Tinka said with joy in her voice.

"So am I." Ty said with a chuckle.

The two teens moved closer together and shared a warm embrace, and after that, they shared a passionate kiss, under the rain.

* * *

_**Very cheesy ending, I know! But anyways I hope you liked it! Read & Review if ya can!**_


End file.
